


Heartbreaker's Club

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drunken First Meetings, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, because they're drunk the whole time, just full fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Waverly has sworn off Valentine's Day and everything that comes along with it. No more dating. No more love. Nothing. Nicole Haught, new deputy in town, walks into Shorty's with the same vow. No more Valentine's Day. No more love.AKA They get drunk together and flirt and it's cute.





	Heartbreaker's Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I decided to do a quick little Valentine's one shot just for fun. Just a little fluff to get me through the angst of my other stories at the moment. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: Thanks to theGayNerd for beta-ing real quick for me!

Waverly slammed the tray of clean cups down a little too hard on the counter, earning her a huff from her sister. 

“Watch it, Waves,” Wynonna said from her place at the bar, “Just because you’re trying this whole moody thing on for size doesn’t mean you can take it out on the glassware. I’m the bitter one in the family, remember? Don’t take that away from me.”

“I’m not bitter,” Waverly said, shooting Wynonna a look, “I’m just over this holiday.”

Wynonna frowned at her, fingers tapping on the neck of the whiskey bottle. “Waverly Earp not going all out for a holiday? The world must be ending,” she teased. 

“Do you realize,” Waverly rounded on her sister, finger pointed in emphasis, “That they’ve been shoving Valentine’s stuff in our faces since January first? New Years wasn’t even cold in the ground before they pulled out the next holiday.”

“I think you’re overreacting a little bit,” Wynonna said, “And this is coming from me. Let that sink in for a moment.”

Waverly continued to ignore her sister. “I mean, what’s the point? I’m not going to buy Valentine’s Day decorations the day after New Years. Who does that?”

“Crazy people,” Wynonna said halfheartedly.

“You’re right,” Waverly said noticing her sister again, “Crazy people.”

“Speaking of,” Wynonna said with a quick smile, “Why are you complaining again? You and Chump broke up forever ago.”

“This isn’t about Champ,” Waverly said wiping the counter in front of her sister a little too aggressively, “Although it doesn’t help that he keeps messaging me.”

“About what?”

“You know Champ. He wants to get back together,” Waverly said with a shake of her head, “You think me denying him the last four times he asked would give him the hint.”

Wynonna sighed, “Well the boy isn’t known for his brains.”

“You can say that again,” Waverly mumbled, “Talk about a dimwit fudge eating son of a-”

“Watch it, baby girl, someone might hear you and take away your “Nicest Person in Purgatory” sash,” Wynonna said reaching for a bottle of whiskey and a glass over the bar. Waverly usually would have reprimanded her, but instead she slid a second glass next to Wynonna’s for her to fill. She filled both the glasses and held it towards Waverly to toast. “Fuck Valentine’s Day.”

“Fuck Valentine’s Day,” Waverly said clinking her glass with her sisters. They both threw back the shots quickly and easily. The liquid burned Waverly’s throat a little as it went down, the beginning of tears starting at the corners of her eyes.

Wynonna smacked her lips and slammed the glass back down on the table. “That being said, I’m off,” Wynonna said with a wink, “I have a date.”

Waverly looked at her sister in disbelief, “A date?”

“Yep,” Wynonna said sliding off the barstool and grabbing her jacket, “You should get yourself one too.”

“I’ve sworn off dating. Officially,” Waverly said. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes with a sarcastic nod. She leaned over the bar, grabbed the back of Waverly’s neck and pulled her forward to plant a sloppy kiss on her forehead. She pinched Waverly’s cheek and the shorter girl pushed her sister’s hand away. “Don’t get into too much trouble.”

“Same to you,” Waverly practically groaned, taking Wynonna’s glass and putting it with the dirty cups.

Waverly wasn’t usually this big of a grump about Valentine’s Day. In fact, last year she had decorated Shorty’s and her tiny apartment above the bar. She made a romantic dinner for Champ who came home three hours late drunk off his ass. 

Their night then consisted of Waverly dropping him into the bathtub and turning the cold shower on him as he sputtered. She then dropped the dinner in the trash, locked the bedroom door so Champ didn’t stumble in and went to sleep. Waverly dumped him two weeks later. She was actually surprised it took that long for her to dump him.

The bar door opened and Waverly’s attention was brought there, expecting to see one of her regulars or someone else to complain about the lack of Valentine’s decorations. Instead it was a taller girl with short red hair and brown eyes that scanned the bar almost critically. Waverly couldn’t help but scan her body, cheeks heating a little when their eyes met.

The redhead walked over to the bar and Waverly tried to not make it completely obvious she was watching her the whole way. The taller girl sat on one of the bar stools and offered Waverly a small smile. 

“Hi,” she said with a gravely voice that Waverly could feel all the way in her bones.

“Welcome to Shorty’s,” Waverly said with a small smile, “I’m Waverly.”

“Nicole,” the redhead said sticking out her hand, “Nice to meet you.”

Waverly took her hand, tingles beginning in her palm when the other women held on a beat too long. Waverly cleared her throat and dropped her hand, eyes back down on the countertop. She could feel brown eyes still on her so she tucked some hair behind her ear and forced herself to look back up.

“New around here?” Waverly asked, “I haven’t seen you around and I definitely would remember you. I mean-...you know because...it’s a small town.”

Waverly floundered over her words, cheeks tinting even brighter. She heard the other woman chuckle and quickly shut her mouth.

“Yeah, I’m new to Purgatory,” Nicole said with a stiff smile, “I’m actually at this bar because it’s the only place in town without those gastly Valentine’s decorations.”

Waverly practically slapped her hand on the table, Nicole jumping a little in shock. 

“I know! Thank you! People have been giving me a hard time about it,” Waverly said before draping the bar towel over her shoulder. She pointed at Nicole. “I like you. First drink’s on me.”

Nicole blinked, still a little in shock it seemed, but smiled anyways, “I won’t argue with that.”

Waverly grabbed a glass and looked at the redhead for a moment. “You seem like a vodka soda type of girl.”

“Good guess,” Nicole said shrugging off her jacket and setting it on the stool next to her. Waverly’s eyes followed the movement of her arms, lean muscle evident in them. She licked her lips and began pouring Nicole her drink. She slid it over to her and poured herself a whiskey shot. She held it out to Nicole and sighed.

“To anti-Valentine’s Day?” Waverly said with a tilted smile.

“Anti-Valentine’s Day,” Nicole said clinking the rim of her glass with Waverly’s shot, their eyes never leaving each other’s. Waverly threw the shot back and it slid easily down her throat. When she set it back down on the bar, Nicole was looking back at her over the rim of her glass. Waverly blushed and smiled over at her.

“So…” she said setting the shot glass with the dirty glasses and wiping down the already immaculate counter again, “Why are you hating on Valentine’s day?”

Nicole let out a humorless chuckle and took a long sip from her own glass. “Well, I moved here partially to get away from a divorce so...that’s fun.”

“Oh,” Waverly said already pouring herself another shot, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Nicole said quickly, shaking her head, “I um...it was a shotgun wedding situation. Too many shots and Britney live really puts me in the mood to get married I guess. But now I’ve officially decided to swear off dating or love of any kind.”

Waverly couldn’t help but giggle, “Well lucky for you, Britney would never come to Purgatory. So there’s no shotgun wedding risks here. I don’t even think we have a chapel open that late.”

“Good,” Nicole said as she finished off her drink in an impressive amount of time, “The less temptation I have the better.”

Nicole smirked at Waverly as she set down the cup, ice cubes clinking against the empty glass. Waverly felt her something in her stomach pull and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She shouldn’t be flirting. It was the last thing she should do when she was trying so hard to curse Valentine’s Day and all things romance related. So she poured another two shots for them.

“So why do you hate Valentine’s Day?” Nicole asked as she downed the shot that Waverly poured her.

Waverly grunted as she threw back her own shot. “Ex-boyfriend. Real _Chump_ ,” she said popping the ‘p’, “He was a boy-man and I’m glad I’m rid of ‘em.”

Nicole laughed, “Boy-man, huh? They’re the worst.”

“He was,” Waverly said already pouring them two more shots, “And because of him I’ve also decided to swear off dating and love.” 

She moved to put the bottle away but then thought better of it and set it on the counter between them. She may have only had two shots, but she was already starting to feel a little fuzzy around the edges. Her Daddy would roll in his grave if he saw her not able to hold her liquor. Though she was sure that wasn’t the only thing about this situation that would make her Daddy roll right in his coffin.

“Let’s not talk about them anymore,” Nicole said smacking her lips after her third shot, “You know. I should know better than to be getting drunk in front of a pretty lady.”

Waverly giggled and she felt the tips of her ears redden, “Now now. Let’s not go around calling people slurs. What do you do around town?”

“I’m Sheriff Nedley’s newest deputy,” Nicole said tipping an invisible hat, “Officer Haught at your service.”

With a sigh, Waverly shook her head. “Haught?” she said, “Is that a joke?”

“Nope,” Nicole said as she folded her arms on the bar in front of her. Waverly pulled up four shot glasses for each of them and poured the shots, finishing off the bottle. Nicole raised an eyebrow at her with a wide smile and Waverly swooned at the dimples on her cheeks. “Waverly, I’d say you’re trying to get me drunk.”

“Just trying to help out another broken hearted person on the worst night of the year,” she said straightening out her line of shots.

“I wouldn’t say broken hearted,” Nicole said before they both knocked a shot back, “I’d say we’re the heartbreakers.”

Waverly raised an eyebrow at her, “Is that what you would say?”

“Yeah,” Nicole said with a sure nod, “Your boy-man is lucky someone as pretty and awesome as you even talked to him.”

Waverly was sure that the red on her cheeks matched the red of her Shorty’s shirt. She took another shot to give her brain time to think of something to say that wasn’t completely stupid and embarrassing. The shots had stopped burning as they went down her throat and that’s when she knew she was well on her way to drunk. She chastised herself for getting wasted while working, but she would blame the holiday. And at least Rosita was working a little later tonight too.

Slamming the shot glass back on the table, she looked up to see brown eyes looking back at her. It made her knees weak.

“Well, your ex-wife sounds like a pill too,” Waverly said with a small slur.

A slow smile spread over Nicole’s face and she twirled one of the empty glasses in her hand. “I never said I was married to a woman.”

Waverly blushed impossibly deeper and sputtered, “Oh, um...I um...yeah I mean I guess I just-”

Nicole laughed, her head tipping back. She reached across the bar and covered Waverly’s hand with her own. It felt like sparks shooting up Waverly’s arm and she felt the breath leave her lungs at the little touch.

“I’m messing with you,” Nicole said as her laugh tapered off, “I’m a hundred footer, I’m aware. Plus I was flirting with you so I guess I wasn’t exactly being subtle.”

Waverly giggled and wondered if the blush would ever leave her cheeks. Especially since Nicole’s hand was still over her own. She licked her lips and tucked some hair behind her ear. She looked up at Nicole through her lashes and asked, “You were flirting with me?”

“Well, if you can’t tell I’m obviously not very good at it,” Nicole said lowly, half grin still on her lips. Waverly resisted the urge to grab for Nicole’s hand as she pulled away and instead looked over her shoulder to see Rosita coming through the door for her shift.

“Can I get you another drink?” Waverly asked softly.

Nicole nodded and Waverly went to the other side of the bar to get a new bottle of whiskey. Rosita walked up to her and side bumped her hip into her as she looked over her shoulder.

“Who’s that you’re chatting up, Waves?” Rosita asked with a smirk, “She’s cute.”

Waverly took the plastic off the top of the bottle and scoffed, “She’s new in town. I’m just being nice.”

Rosita’s smirk only got wider, “Sure. Being _nice_.”

“I’m serious,” Waverly muttered, “I’ve sworn off dating for now.”

“Who said anything about dating,” Rosita said with a wiggle of her eyebrows, “You don’t have to go on a date to have one night of mindblowing sex.”

Waverly narrowed her eyes at Rosita, but had to admit she wasn’t completely opposed to the idea. She chanced a look over her shoulder and saw Nicole looking back at her, that same dimpled grin on her face. It made Waverly feel something deep in her stomach as she turned back around.

“Just...don’t embarrass me,” Waverly hissed at her friend. 

Rosita shrugged, “You’re the one who’s already tipsy. At work might I add.”

“Earps know how to hold their liquor,” Waverly countered, “Plus I’m off in an hour.”

“Whatever you say,” Rosita said as she walked over to help a couple of customers who had just walked up to the bar. Waverly turned back towards Nicole with the new bottle in her hand and poured them a few more shots. Nicole’s eyebrows shot into her hairline as she watched Waverly pour.

“Wow, you really are trying to get me drunk,” Nicole teased.

Waverly smiled and shrugged, trying to play coy. “I would never,” she said putting a hand lightly to her own chest, “I’m just helping out a fellow member of the Heartbreaker’s Club.”

“Heartbreaker’s Club, huh?” Nicole said lifting one of the shots to her lips, “I like the sound of that.”

The brunette watched Nicole tip the shot back, throat flexing as she swallowed. It made Waverly hotter than she would admit. A small noise escaped the back of her throat when she briefly thought about kissing the base of Nicole’s neck and she quickly downed a shot of her own. As she brought the shot glass back to the counter and that’s when she realized how drunk she actually was. It felt like her eyesight was moving faster than her head and she felt like she might stumble a little bit just from standing in one spot.

Nicole was looking at the jukebox in the corner, chin pointed towards it. “Does that work?”

“Sure does,” Waverly said, “I picked out all the songs in there myself.”

“So now I get to see what your taste in music is like,” Nicole said slipping off her stool. Waverly felt an immediate twinge of loss that Nicole was walking away, but the other girl tipped her head, “Wanna come with? You know, so I can more easily make fun of you.”

Waverly looked over her shoulder to see if Rosia needed her, but the brunette was already shooing her away with a smirk and a wave of her hand. Waverly left the towel from over her shoulder on the bar and followed the redhead. Nicole teetered a little bit when she stood in front of the jukebox so Waverly watched as Nicole leaned her forearm on the top of it. Waverly leaned her shoulder against it.

Nicole looked at her from the corner of her eye for a moment, corner of a lip curling in a smile. Looking back at the song choices, she hummed to herself. “Well, no Taylor Swift, so we’re off to a good start so far.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and kicked Nicole’s foot lightly, “Please. You think I’d put Taylor Swift on the jukebox of a bar?”

She shrugged, “Maybe you’re a brave woman.”

“Oh, I am,” Waverly clarified, “Just not that brave.”

Nicole laughed and dug into her pocket to pull out a coin. She slipped it into the slot of the jukebox and punched two numbers.

“What’d you pick?”

Nicole pointed up when the first chords of ‘Tainted Love’ played over the speakers. 

“This is a good one,” Waverly said.

“I noticed a theme here,” Nicole said with a smirk, “These are all breakup songs.”

Waverly grimaced in embarrassment, “I may have chosen all of these right when I broke up with Champ.”

Nicole snickered, “You dated a guy named Champ?”

“Yes,” Waverly said with a raised eyebrow.

“And that didn’t tip you off that he was a douche?”

“Small town, limited dating options,” Waverly mumbled.

Nicole blinked at her for a moment before leaning a little closer. Their faces were so close that Waverly blushed and she could feel the hint of Nicole’s breath on her face. Waverly could only look back into brown eyes that were slightly clouded in a drunken daze.

“Hey, Waves. Can I call you Waves?” Nicole asked. Waverly nodded, afraid to speak. “Waves, I’m way drunker than I thought I was. Drunker? More drunk?”

Nicole pouted and crinkled her nose in thought. Waverly was sure she’d never seen anything cuter.

“It’s okay. I’m drunk too,” Waverly whispered conspiritaly. Nicole snorted a laugh that Waverly would have been completely turned off with anyone one else, but on Nicole it was adorable for some reason. 

“Good,” Nicole said straightening back up and running a hand through her hair. It made the red locks stand up in weird messy angles and Waverly sighed as Nicole kept talking. “I wouldn’t want to be the only drunk one.”

Waverly watched as Nicole dug into her pockets before pouting at her. “No more quarters. Can you make change?”

She brought out a wrinkled dollar bill and Waverly snatched it from her hand, brushing their fingers together purposefully as she did. 

“For you, yes,” Waverly said before turning and sauntering back behind the bar. She rolled her eyes at herself. Was that drunk Waverly’s idea of flirting? She supposed so. Waverly opened the register with a sigh and reminded herself to keep it together. Even if she had to squint as she counted out change, her drunk mind not registering numbers at the moment. Instead she just grabbed a handful of quarters, put them in a water cup and tried to walk in as straight of a line as she could back over to the redhead.

“Thank you,” Nicole said taking a coin out of the cup. She looked over the selections for a moment before turning back to Waverly. Pinching the coin between her thumb and forefinger, she held it up towards the brunette. “You should pick the next one,” Nicole said with a smile that was all too charming for how drunk she was. For how drunk either of them was.

Waverly took the coin, making sure their fingers brushed together. She purposefully stepped in front of Nicole with her back to her, their bodies barely touching, so that she could obscure her song selection. Looking over her shoulder, Waverly gave Nicole a sly look, their faces close. 

“I don’t want you to see what I’m picking,” Waverly said to Nicole’s raised eyebrow. She watched the movement of Nicole’s tongue as it slowly wet her lips.

Nicole leaned down a little, their faces so close that all Waverly had to do was lift herself on her tiptoes and their lips would brush. “Fine.”

Waverly beamed and turned back around. She put the coin in and made her selection. The opening chords of ‘Addicted to Love’ started to play as she turned around. Nicole’s arm was leaning against the top of the jukebox again, angling her body so that she close to Waverly who’s back was against the machine. Waverly wondered if Nicole was flirting with her or doing it out of necessity to keep herself upright. 

“Good choice,” Nicole said with that stupid charming smile again.

“I know,” Waverly said. The alcohol coursing through her veins gave her a boost of confidence and she reached to grip Nicole’s wrist lightly. “This is a great song.”

“It is.”

“I used to dance to it all the time when I was a kid,” Waverly said with a drunken nod.

Nicole chuckled, “I’d love to see that.”

“It was a great dance,” Waverly said pouting her lips a little bit.

“Show me?” Nicole whispered.

Waverly smiled and dropped Nicole’s wrist. She put her palm flat on the other girl’s chest and gently pushed it away as she began to sway her hips to the music. She stood with her legs wide and moved her hips from side to side, arms alternating in making wave motions in front of her as she sang.

“You can't sleep, you can't eat. There's no doubt, you're in deep. Your throat is tight, you can't breathe. Another kiss is all you need!”

Nicole tipped her head back in a laugh as Waverly continued to dance. Her movements a little sporadic and jerky from the alcohol. She took both of Nicole’s hands and began moving her arms with her own. The redhead laughed again but let herself be moved, hips moving and trying to follow Waverly’s. 

When it got to the chorus they both began to sing, “Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah. It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough. You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love!”

“Good god, who’s strangling cats?” Wynonna said as she walked into Shorty’s. Waverly shot her a look, but the quick movement of her head threw her off balance and sent her stumbling forward. Luckily Nicole caught her around the waist, even if it threw her a little off balance too. The two women snorted in laughter to themselves, nothing funnier than Waverly almost falling. Waverly unwittingly pressed her face into Nicole’s chest as she laughed. She smelled like vanilla and it made Waverly sigh. She could feel Nicole’s laughs rumbling in her chest and it was comforting. After a moment she became acutely aware that she was hanging all over the taller woman and straightened up immediately.

Nicole smiled down at her, seemingly unaffected by Waverly’s closeness even if the brunette was sure her own face was burning.

“Sorry,” Waverly said righting herself and taking a step back. Nicole’s hands finally fell from her waist and she just smiled. Waverly looked over her shoulder at Wynonna who was squinting at the two from the bar.

“Can I ‘elp you?” Waverly said as tough as she could despite her slur, “I thought you were on a date.”

“Date was a bust,” Wynonna said simply, still squinting at the redhead who seemed fairly oblivious as she leaned against the bar. “How’d you get so wasted?”

“Shots,” Waverly said sitting on the stool next to her sister, Nicole behind her, “This is my friend Nicole.”

“I believe we’ve met,” Wynonna said looking her over.

Nicole blinked for a moment then smiled, “Drunk and disorderly. Nice to see you again, Earp.”

“Didn’t think you’d be scamming on my baby sister the next time I saw you,” Wynonna said sitting up straighter.

Waverly blushed and shoved Wynonna’s shoulder, “Wy!”

“I’m just saying,” Wynonna defended, “I thought we had something special after all that time I spent in the back of your squad car.”

“Might have been a little more special if you hadn’t barfed in my backseat,” Nicole said.

Wynonna shrugged, “Fair enough. Let me buy you a drink, Officer.”

She gestured at Rosita to pour them some drinks. Nicole tapped Waverly on the shoulder clumsily, “Where’s the restroom?”

Waverly turned on the stool, utterly charmed by Nicole’s heavy eyelids and soft smile.

“Down that hall,” the brunette said gesturing vaguely. Nicole nodded and turned to walk away. Waverly watched her go, eyes falling on how her jeans hugged her ass as she went. A flick to her ear brought her from her thoughts and she spun back around to her sister. “Stop trying to embarrass me.”

“You’re doing a good job on your own, drunky,” Wynonna said wiggling her eyebrows, “You plan on getting laid tonight?”

Waverly’s whole face flushed and she hit Wynonna’s arm who just laughed. Nicole came back from the restroom and Waverly’s attention moved to her. 

“Hey,” Nicole said taking her spot behind Waverly again.

Waverly smiled back, “Hey.”

The two just stared at each other for a moment before Wynonna gagged loudly behind them. Waverly frowned at her sister again as she put a shot in front of each of them. “Gross. Here, stop eye fucking and take these shots with me.”

“What are they?” Nicole asked looking at hers critically.

“Something you’ll like, Officer,” Wynonna said with a wink.

They all three clinked the shots together and threw them back, the unexpectedly sweet drink burning her throat.

“This tastes like Christmas in my mouth,” Nicole said after she put the glass back down on the bar. Waverly felt a giggle bubble in her throat and she couldn’t hold it back. She bent over in a laugh, hand on her stomach as she tried to control herself. Nicole started giggling too, their heads coming together even though neither knew what they were laughing about. Waverly put her hand on Nicole’s shoulder to keep herself from falling out of the chair.

“I like this one,” Wynonna said pointing her thumb at Nicole, “We should keep her around.”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Waverly asked Wynonna softly so that only she could hear.

Wynonna rolled her eyes, “You’re really no fun when you’re trying to hook up.”

“Bye, Wynonna,” Waverly said through clenched teeth. Her sister rolled her eyes and picked up the drink Rosita had just passed her. She went to a table in the corner and stuck her tongue out at Waverly from afar. Waverly rolled her eyes and mouthed a ‘thank you’ at her sister before turning back to Nicole.

The redhead was smiling down at her, eyes dark in a way that made Waverly shiver. “So,” Nicole said lowly, “What are you doing after this?”

Waverly felt a wave of panic and arousal shoot through her. It was an off feeling to say the least. She licked her lips and smiled up at the redhead. What was she doing after this? Her heart and her body were telling her to invite Nicole up to her room above the bar but a small rational voice in the back of her head was telling her to say goodnight and pick this up at another time. Nicole was just...well they had danced and sang together and a smile from her made Waverly’s stomach clench in the best way. 

Waverly shrugged and tugged on the hem of Nicole’s shirt, “Guess that depends what you’re doing.”

Nicole smiled widely, “Well, I’m kind of hoping this pretty girl I know will let me walk her home. At the least.”

Waverly blushed and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. “Maybe I can help with that.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow at the other woman, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Waverly said lacing her hand with Nicole’s and jumping off the stool, “Want to walk me home?”

The redhead leaned down and whispered, “I would love to.”

Waverly’s heart fluttered and she began walking towards the stairs that led to her tiny upstairs apartment. As they reached the base of the stairs, Waverly turned. A little too quickly, however, because she was thrown a little off balance. Nicole gripped her hand tightly and help Waverly by the waist to keep her upright.

“You’re getting good at that,” Waverly breathed, hand resting on Nicole’s forearm. Her fingers inched up to her bicep, feeling the muscle beneath her fingers and biting back a groan. “Um, full disclaimer, it’s a very short walk home. Because I live upstairs.”

“As long as I get to hold your hand the whole way there, I’m fine with that,” Nicole said softly.

Waverly groaned and turned back around. “God, you’re good at that.”

She led Nicole up the stairs and to her apartment door. She stared at the door for a moment, heart pounding as she tried to sort out her drunken mind. There was a gorgeous girl behind her, holding her hand, and being very...very sweet. 

Turning around, Waverly made a split second decision. Her fingers curled into the collar of Nicole’s shirt and she tugged her down, crashing their lips together. Both of them stood in shock for a second, but soon Nicole’s hands were on Waverly’s hips and it was zero to sixty. Waverly’s back was pressed against her door, hands pulling on Nicole’s collar as if she could get any closer even with their entire bodies pressed together. Tongues curled together and battled for dominance, small sighs and groans mingling together. 

Waverly felt like her whole body was on fire, toes curling in her shoes. Her hands tangled in red locks, tipping Nicole’s head to deepen the kiss even more. She ran her tongue over the roof of Nicole’s mouth, tasting the alcohol on her breath. But it wasn’t enough to deter her in anyway. It felt like her heart was pounding throughout her entire body. In her ears, in her chest, between her legs. 

Finally they pulled away for air, but Waverly made sure Nicole’s face stayed close. Their foreheads tipped together, noses brushing as they gasped for air.

“Wow,” Waverly whispered.

“Wow,” Nicole agreed, smiling that damn smile that made Waverly’s heart feel lighter than air.

Waverly looked down at Nicole’s swollen lips, ready to close the gap again. But she took another moment to breath and feel how deliciously Nicole’s body pressed against her own. “You’re so…” Waverly just finished with a sigh. She leaned back in but Nicole stopped her.

“Wait...I...Will I see you again? After tonight?” she asked softly, brown eyes big.

Waverly’s heart burst right in her chest. “If you want to.”

“I do,” Nicole whispered, “So badly.”

“Than definitely,” Waverly said with a wide smile to match the redhead’s.

Nicole leaned back in and kissed Waverly again, more softly this time. Waverly’s fingers loosened in short red locks as their lips moved together with far more grace than either of them had the business of having with how drunk they were. But Waverly couldn’t help but deepen it. Their kisses became fevered and desperate, hands grasping at the other. Waverly forced herself to pull away and looked up into brown eyes. 

“Wanna come in?” she asked playing with the short hairs on the back of Nicole's neck nervously. A slow smile spread over Nicole’s face and she leaned back down, her lips moving over Waverly’s jaw and down her neck. Waverly groaned, a fire roaring deep in her stomach as she blindly reached behind her for the doorknob. The door swung open and they both stumbled in, their giggles molding together as Nicole kicked the door shut behind them. Waverly turned them and pushed Nicole onto the bed, smiling as she bounced on the mattress. Her hair was messy, collar stretched from Waverly’s fingers and shirt pushed up to expose her stomach. Waverly took her in with a grin and pulled her shirt over her head in a way that she meant to be sexy, but the brief moment it got caught in her earring probably ruined the effect. Throwing the shirt to the side, Waverly was happy to see Nicole staring at her, eyes dark with want.

Waverly crawled onto the bed, straddling Nicole’s hips and leaning down to kiss her again. Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t _that_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me, find me here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz) or here [Tumblr](http://bootz-n-catz.tumblr.com).


End file.
